I Walk the Other Way
by Soomin
Summary: Pearl had it all. She was a prima ballerina assoluta. She was living life in all of its glory. Her life was perfect, but she chose to walk away from it. However, she sometimes wondered why.


She found herself walking the same path as before, except there was no one following her (hopefully), no one demanding her attention (in the good way at least), and certainly not a head that kept itself high (she was so tired after today's class). She came at the crossroad, and she remembered the days she walked to the left, looking for her.

Today, she walked right.

It was cold outside, and she wished that she had the financial security to cancel class whenever the weather didn't agree with her. This part of the city was disgusting, and the area her studio was not saved from the rot that covered the area. However, things weren't like before and she had to push through it day after day after day. Beach City honestly wasn't a bad place all over. It was just her luck that her studio was in the worst part of the city. (she could have been here)

"How was class today Pearl?" It was the elderly lady that stood by her everyday after class even though she never got on a bus. At first, she had been alarmed. However, after some conversation, she learned the lady was a three-striped taekwondo black belt that worked at the pizza shop behind the bus stop. She came over to make sure any unwanted company thought twice before acting. It was a few conversations later that the old lady learned that not only was Pearl a famed ballerina, she was also highly skilled in swordplay. The elderly lady had a kick in that. The two of them became good friends after that.

"Oh, like any other day Gunga," Pearl smiled as the two of them made small talk. Unfortunately, Pearl just was in a hurry and need to catch the fastest bus instead of pretending that she needed the second bus that came. They made their farewells for the weekend and promised to see each other Monday.

"Don't forget to tell him that Gunga is proud of him!" she yelled, and Pearl nodded as she waved back.

Pearl walked onto the bus. Refusing to sit down, she stood near the middle, keeping her balance even as the bus lurched forward without holding on the railing. She watched as the city changed from the gray and drab to the more colorful side of Beach City, the side the town was famous for. After being in the studio for such a long time, she could really see why _she_ loved it.

"And today marks the mysterious disappearance of three famous dancing elites alongside with their friend Rose Quartz. Homeworld bred and raised, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl made their debut in Beach City, a musical hotspot to the industry, alongside their friend Rose Quartz. However, today is the day the three of them mysterious disappeared from their concerts, a week after the proclaimed murder of Ms. Quartz."

Pearl stopped paying attention to the news report. It was the same thing every year, and she was tired of correcting them in her mind. Let the people think what they want, it didn't really matter to her anymore.

Years ago, it might have but not now.

Years ago, she was a star with her best friend and perhaps sometimes lover by her side. At that time, the only way to move was to fall from her pedestal, but she was a master of balance and making it a show. She would never fall unless it was purposeful and an easy to recover from. If she ever wanted something, she only needed to ask. She had the world watching her, and most importantly, Rose was watching her.

Rose Quartz. She would never forget how much she loved that woman. Pearl blinked but smiled fondly. Since when did that word become past tense?

Rose Quartz was something of an enigma, Pearl thought presently. Caring but resolute, she always seemed to know what she was fighting for and how to reach her goal. Pearl didn't really understand what she was signing up for when Rose gave her that offer, but she couldn't imagine a world without her, so when she offered her hand, Pearl grabbed it without a second thought.

For the first few months, it was fantastic. Rose watched her on stage, and then afterwards, she was watched her on the battlefield in some alleyway. They gathered their forces one by one. Who would have thought an army of dancers and singers would be such a great threat? Garnet and Amethyst soon became her closest friends, especially after the closeted war. However, Rose was always there, and for a while, Pearl was happy to be by her side.

There were guns, knives, salve, and bandages. Pearl learned very quickly how to tend to a gunshot wounds and near-lethal cuts that month she grabbed onto her hand. Pearl smiled at how much of a love-struck fool she was. She would often say that Rose made her complete. On the battlefield, she didn't care whom she was against because she was prepared to die for Rose Quartz.

She didn't have someone to live for back then, only someone to die for. At that point, she was happy with that fact. (not anymore and never again)

Then something happened, and Rose had to leave. She had to fake her death and leave from this place for a very long time. Pearl understood and asked when they were leaving. To this day, Pearl still didn't know what exactly happened.

Pearl could still remember the way Rose denied her.

"You are a star Pearl. The prima ballerina!" she had said. Pearl had wanted to add assoluta at the end, but Rose kept going, not giving Pearl any room to reason with her. "I am sorry for bringing you into this, and then leaving you. But something came up, and I- I just need to leave. You understand, right Pearl?"

Months after that conversation, Pearl learned that she still didn't understand. Rose kept more secrets than Pearl had the heart to count. However, Pearl didn't have that hindsight at the time, and just nodded her head. Rose promised to come back after all. _She promised_ she constantly thought to herself, until two years ago, Pearl realized that she might not be keeping that promise.

That night, Rose Quartz disappeared into the night, and her murder was announced all over the news. _Pop sensation Rose Quartz found dead._ Pearl chose to tell Garnet and Amethyst as well. They too fought in the war, and seeing how the three of them were the only survivors, it only seemed fair. The three of them wept, punched the wall, but most of all, wallowed in sorrow and confusion.

They gave their all, and what now? They wait? What kind of reward was this?

It was a week before something had the courage disturbed them. Garnet, needing to move to rid herself of her fury, walked to the ringing door.

"Who are you, and why do you know this location?" Garnet asked, and Pearl and Amethyst looked towards the door. In front of Garnet was a scruffy looking man, burned head to toe from the sun. He looked scared, not because of Garnet; instead, he was scared for the thing he was holding. They all heard the small cries from the bundle he was holding.

He explained that he was Rose's. He didn't say who the father was, but judging from his connection with the boy, it was obvious what connection this Greg Universe had with Rose. Rose had told him to leave the boy with them. She had said that they could protect him while he tried to get his life together after the enemy ruined it. Pearl took momentary pity on the man: the enemy had ruined their lives as well, but she then grew hostile.

This was the man who took Rose away from them. It wouldn't be years later until she understood that it was Rose who ran.

"Beach City Boardwalk," the driver announced, and Pearl walked from her spot to the exit. She took a deep breath and breathed in the salt-filled air. It was nice to finally be home. She began walking her normal route, but instead of turning left, she turned right.

The boy Greg gave them was named Steven, and for a while, Pearl just didn't understand. Why did Rose not tell her? Did she think Pearl would be jealous? Who wouldn't be? She had thought Rose trusted her. She still didn't understand what happened between the fated handshake and the moment Steven came into her life.

To be honest though, she didn't really care.

"Pearl!" Saddie called out once Pearl opened the door. "Here's the cake you ordered. Tell little Steven congratulations! You only become five once a lifetime." Pearl smiled, and the two of them chatted for a bit before Pearl picked up the package and walked home. It wasn't polite to keep the birthday boy waiting after all.

It has been five years since Rose left, and Pearl learned a lot since then. She learned that love doesn't last forever. She learned that the ones you love and have loved you back could still hurt you. She learned that no one stays on his or her pedestal for very long. She learned that to standing back up is more than just the movement.

"Pearl!" a small voice screamed out as Pearl opened the door. Inside, the living room was decorated as to her vision- wait no, was that purple in that corner?

"Amethyst," she whispered to the side where she knew the street dance was watching from.

"Chill out Pearl. Steven liked it. Says it gave the room that little flare," Amethyst smiled with a movement of jazz hands.

"Pearl!" the small voiced demanded, and the ballerina look down. Steven was looking at her expectantly with those wide eyes he had. Pearl smiled and began walking to the table. "What's in the box?"

"Well Steven, do you know what today is?"

The little boy laughed. "It's my birthday!"

"That's right, so this is a special present for the birthday boy," Pearl smiled and placed the cake on the table. Garnet appeared from the kitchen with a knife to cut the cake with. Steven sat at the head of the table this time, and the three of them sat in their own spots.

Today was Steven's fifth birthday, and during all that time he has been with them, Pearl learned a lot. She learned that small boys need a lot of attention. She learned that small boys might not always listen, but that's why they are young. She learned that small boys might get into fights with their parents, but they always regret it afterwards.

"Make a wish Steven!" Amethyst prompted.

But most importantly, she learned that this, all of this, was worth the fall.

"Happy birthday Steven!" all of them cheered, and Pearl has never been happier.

* * *

 **A/N: So this was an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while. Actually, that's a lie. This was a single scene that was floating around in my head. It just started with Pearl leaving her studio and going to the bus, but it became so much more after I sat down and worked with it.**

 **Pearl is probably one of my favorite characters to work with, just because she is so complex. I want to see post-Rose Pearl where Pearl is so much stronger than what she was before. I want to see a character that was in love, but then realizes that romantic love isn't necessary to be complete. I want that to be Pearl.**


End file.
